


Unhinged and Dangerous

by Casey_K



Series: If We Make It Out Alive [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Budding Love, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Polyamory, Promiscuous Stiles Stilinski, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: Stiles has had a rough year, but he finally feels as though he may make it out the other side of the shitstorm. College is beckoning, training is, well...training... and his love life is...active. But all is not perfect in Stiles' new world. There are aspects of his control over the immense and burgeoning power within him that are falling a little short of 'controlled', and verging into 'concerning'. Usually, when associated with Derek--nothing new there--and Scott. It's getting to the point that Stiles is wondering whether he may be just a little bit unhinged, and a very lot dangerous...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: If We Make It Out Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to say it nicely, but I’m only going to say it once. Do _not_ touch me.”

The guy scoffed. “Jimmy, please don’t hurt him,” Manni begged. “He’s been really good to me.”

Stiles stepped back as ‘Jimmy’ moved with speed that was definitely more than human and grabbed Manni by the throat. “You think I want to hear how _good_ he treated you?”

Stiles relaxed. If this bunch of numpties were supernatural, he didn’t have to worry about not losing it with them. They would get exactly what was coming to them and then some for mistreating such a cute little bean as Manni. “Well,” Stiles said. Jimmy turned slowly dropping Manni. “How _well_ I treated him.” Jimmy tilted his head in a strange way—nope, not human—though the smirk was pretty decent. His face split into a grin and Stiles saw fangs descend. “Ooo, fangs,” Stiles said waving jazz hands. “What flavour are you, then?”

“What flavour?” Jimmy and his friends laughed. “The flavour that means you are not scared nearly enough.” Jimmy swung back to face Manni and Manni cringed away from him. “You brought a hunter? To _my_ house?”

“Um…” Stiles raised his hand. He wasn’t afraid, but he would need to know what these guys were to be most effective. Wolves they were not, but there were too many other fanged possibilities to guess. Not too bright, if they thought Stiles was a hunter.

“ _My_ house,” Jimmy bellowed.

“Excuse me,” Stiles waved his hand, and he was pretty relieved he already had his pants on even if not his shirt, because, yeah…this would be too weird if he were still naked.

“What?” Jimmy snapped.

“Not a hunter. I am interested to know what you and your goons are, though. I mean, you obviously don’t sprout hair or claws with those fangs, so I’m thinking you’re not weres…”

“Another sad little Supernatural fan,” Jimmy sighed. “Still fun to torture, but I do miss the shock and awe. TV has stolen so much of my fun.”

“Fangs, no fur, sense of theatre,” Stiles ticked off on his fingers, “not too bright…” Jimmy whooshed into Stiles’ face. “Hey, hey, now…oh, really, really, bad breath.” Jimmy screeched, kind of a bat like squeak, which sealed it. “Vampire would be my guess.” Stiles broadened his stance and crossed his arms to gather a good repulsion charge.

“You would guess right, human.” He said human like it was an insult. “Your sarcasm only makes your blood taste sweeter.”

“So, if you are a vampire, chances are these goons are just muscle.” Stiles said to himself. He swept a glance around the room. No more fangs. That was good. Vampires were stupid, but they were strong. From what he’d read, anyway. Time to field test his training. 

“Are you trying to…intimidate me, human? By pretending to know of my kind, you think I will be afraid, perhaps.”

“I don’t need you to be intimidated, or afraid, for me to kick your ass into next week, pumpkin. Or should I call you _garlic_?” Stiles smiled through the purple haze as the essence of garlic seeped into Jimmy’s blood. He let rip an ear-spilling scream as his knees buckled and he hit the floor. The muscle moved towards Stiles, but he released his arms and the charge built within them. The men flew back against the walls and the apartment shook. He’d overestimated again, and all four were out cold. He really needed to practise with more bodies to curb the level of destruction.

Jimmy’s body curled in on itself as he writhed on the floor. “What are you?”

“Oh, I’m human,” Stiles said, easing up a little on the garlic but adding a kick of mistletoe that made Jimmy gasp for breath. “I’m just a little bit special.”

“Wizard.”

“No…emissary, actually. To the Hale pack. You may have heard of them. They are not going to be impressed to hear they have a lone vampire on their doorstep. Because you are alone, aren’t you Jimmy?” Jimmy shook his head. “Ah, see, that is a lie, but thank you for confirming my suspicion.”

“Please…” Stiles looked over to Manni, tears streaming down his face. “Don’t hurt him anymore.”

“Manni, you need to stay away from this guy.”

“I will, I promise. I’ll come with you, if you want me to, just…let him go.”

Stiles sighed. “Are you going to be a good boy, Jimmy?” Jimmy nodded once, and Stiles let up. Jimmy relaxed, rubbing out his muscles. “Are you going to move on, or should I bring the wolves by to clean up?”

“The Hales. That’s Beacon Hills. I thought they moved to New York years ago. What was left of them.”

“Been back a while.”

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and zoned in on Stiles. “You’re just a kid.”

“I know. But hey, I still kicked your butt.” Stiles chuckled, but he could see Jimmy wasn’t done. “In all seriousness, though, it’s time for you to move on. I’m sorry you’re separated from your family.”

“My family are dead.”

“Hunters?” Jimmy nodded. “We’ve lost too many over the years to them,” Stiles said. He counted Derek’s family among them. Derek’s family, Peter’s family. They were Stiles’ family now.

Jimmy nodded again. “More than most, and I too, am sorry for that.”

Stiles sighed. Vampires and wolves were sworn enemies, but in the face of hunters how could they be, really? “I don’t want to kill you, Jimmy…”

“No,” Manni cried, throwing himself on the floor. Stiles rolled his eyes. The guy has seemed so…yummy a few hours ago.

“You obviously have a fan over there, but I will finish this if we cross paths again.” Stiles caught a flash of colour around Jimmy’s mind before he hurled himself at Stiles. With a raised arm, Stiles flung him against the ceiling, holding him there easily. “You doubt that I could. Interesting.” Stiles allowed the energy to flow from him until the whole room shook, toppling books from shelves and tipping over furniture. This time he saw genuine fear in Jimmy’s eyes. “That’s better,” he said, dropping Jimmy to the floor. “It seems the community out there needs to be updated. The Hales have a new emissary. An _elemental_ emissary.” So few people would have seen one, they wouldn’t realise Stiles’ purple eyes were something else.

“You can’t be…”

“I don’t do party tricks,” Stiles said, inspecting his fingernails. “And I certainly don’t have to prove myself to you. But know the Hales are protected, and so are our territories across the globe.” Not that he knew what that meant yet aside from a casual mention from Peter when they were in the vault.

“What is your name?”

“Oh, my name isn’t important.”

“Parker,” Manni said. “His name is Parker.”

“Not my real name, cupcake, though I’m disappointed in you.” Stiles walked around the room and checked the ID’s from the still unconscious goons. “I’ll be checking to make sure you’re gone and…if I hear you’ve cornered and threatened some other poor guy, expect a visit from me. I’m the Hales emissary, but I also look out for the human population. Have you got that?” Jimmy nodded. “Great, in that case, I’m going to be on my way. Take care, Manni.” Stiles grabbed his shirt from the floor and looked around at the devastation, tipped over furniture, unconscious men, scorched walls, and ceiling. “I had fun.”

As soon as he made it out of the building he had to sit down on the curb. His hands were shaking, and he thought he’d throw up. It was the first time he’d used his powers so consistently, and against a real enemy. It wasn’t the same as tickling Derek in training sessions or frying random inanimate objects. He reached for his phone and called Derek. He answered on the second ring. “I, um…oops?”

Derek sighed. “Where are you, and what’s the damage?”

Stiles bristled. “It’s not every day you bump into a vampire, Derek. Don’t act like you were expecting the call.”

“Vampire? Just, tell me where you are, and please tell me you didn’t let him scratch you. Anywhere. Inside or out.”

“Derek,” Stiles said in his best scandalised tone. “I did not fuck a vampire.”

“Then how…never mind. No, wait, you…you fucked his familiar, didn’t you?”

“His what, now?”

“His human companion. Damn it, Stiles. Your cock is going to be the death of you.”

“Hey, hey, how the hell was I supposed to know? The kid’s as cute as a button.”

“Do you remember the cleansing spell you practised with Deaton to clear any supernatural attachments?”

“Hyssop and rose water?”

“That’s the one. Vampires have _cute as a button_ human servants who go out and fuck _cute as a button_ strangers, which then tags them for the vampire as their next meal. It’s how they hunt in the modern world, Stiles. I thought we did vampires already.”

Well, fuck. “We covered taking them down, not their day to day habits. And I’m sorry, there is no way Manni is hunting for this guy.”

“Manni? Well, Manni probably doesn’t even know that’s what the vampire is using him for. He probably thinks he’s really lucky having a cool, supernatural boyfriend who doesn’t mind him screwing around.”

Stiles could hear the parenthesis in Derek’s voice. “Like me?”

“Focus, Stiles. This guy can track you. You can’t lead him back here. Complete the cleansing spell. Is there much clean up? You…you didn’t kill him, did you?”

“Of course not. I’ll do the spell; you come and get me. And hurry up, I’m hungry.”

“Of course, you are.” And Derek hung up. Stiles texted what he thought was a close approximate address and got to business bathing in an infusion of hyssop and rose water light energy. It tingled and tickled, and sure enough as the cocoon washed over him, he sensed energetic bindings release from his hands, lips, and cock. “Well, that’s…rude,” he muttered and shuddered as the spell finished up. “It’s like supernatural STD’s.” He repeated it, just to be on the safe side, and this time, he mentally included Manni in the process, just in case the kid wasn’t fully in control of himself and adding a burst of mistletoe protection to make sure Jimmy didn’t decide to clean house before he left town and make Manni his parting meal. As a last action, he added a small energetic tag of his own to Manni, just so he could check up on him in a few days. By the time he was done, Derek pulled up. 

Stiles jumped in the car. “Don’t say a word,” he said. “Feed me, first. Then, I’ll tell you everything.”

“No, hello, darling, thanks for coming out in the middle of the night?” Derek was smirking. “No, kiss for your easy-going _boyfriend_?” Stiles sighed, but he leaned across the console and kissed Derek on the cheek. “That’s better.” The tyres on the Camaro screeched as Derek sped away.

“You are my boyfriend, though, right? I mean, I thought we were there now.”

Derek’s smile was glorious. “Yes, we are,” he said, patting Stiles’ thigh. “I like it, actually, being referred to as ‘the boyfriend’. As your boyfriend, anyway.”

“Good. That’s good.” Because Stiles wasn’t sure how he’d handle the disappointment of being just an occasional date. He was better at control, but still not enough to handle ripples associated with his Derek issues. But as long as Derek was on board—even if still not for sex—and Stiles didn’t walk in on anyone else with Derek in their new non-exclusive thing, he was confident he could keep functioning at an acceptable level, somewhere below the threshold of unhinged and dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s not right.” Stiles slumped into his chair. “I can’t keep doing this to you guys.”

“Sure, you can,” Derek said, going for a smile but missing it due to the pain he was currently recovering from. “I’ll take a break, and uh…” he looked around the room, “Scott can take over for a minute.” But Scott couldn’t take over, because Scott was still coughing and spluttering from his last session with Stiles ten minutes before.

“I’ll take a turn.” Boyd squared his shoulders and stalked towards Peter. “Show me what to do.” 

Stiles waited whilst Peter explained the process. Except this time, it was something different. This time, Peter handed a small pouch to Boyd and told him to leave the room. Stiles’ interest perked up. “Where’s he going?”

“It’s something Deaton suggested.” Peter glanced around the room. “It’s not as taxing on us, but good practise for you.” Before Stiles could protest, Boyd returned. “Boyd is hiding something on his person. Something that isn’t good for wolves. You need to tune into his energy field to find it.”

Stiles looked at Boyd. He seemed fine. If Peter was playing some kind of…but then he saw it. A single bead of sweat on Boyd’s temple. A slight stutter to the rhythm of his heartbeat, barely detectable, but why? Stiles zoned in with his full focus, cutting through the outer sight and tracing the finer details of energy flow, and pulse. He’d been working on it with Derek, but it was too difficult to track because Derek would start getting hot under the collar with Stiles’ probing, and then Stiles would lose his focus and start thinking about sex, but this…this was easier. With Stiles not needing or wanting to tune in to that side of Boyd, the more subtle information was making itself known. He followed the flutter from the heart, around the body to… “Back left pocket.” Stiles tilted his head and sniffed the air, opening his lips slightly to detect any taste on the air. “Mistletoe.”

Boyd’s hand was shaking as he pulled the small pouch from the pocket Stiles had indicated and handed it back to Peter. “Show off.” Peter grinned at Stiles as he dropped the pouch back into the heavy casket on the table. “Do you think you could do it with less?” Peter rolled his eyes as Scott coughed again.

“I don’t think it’s about how much there is, it’s whether it’s affecting the body. Like Scott.”

“What about me?”

“The way the water irritated your airways.”

“Yeah, well, you have someone fill your lungs with fluid on and off for ten minutes and see if your airways become irritated.”

Stiles sighed. “It was nearer three. Just hope nobody tries to drown you because you will be toast. No coming back for you.” Erica laughed, but Scott growled. 

“My turn.” Isaac stepped forward.

“It won’t work for you, Isaac,” Derek said, gaze flashing to Stiles and back. Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It had only been a couple of weeks since they’d announced their non-exclusive thing to the pack, since Stiles had blown the electrics in the very building they were standing in when Derek had touched Isaac so intimately, yet apparently innocently, since Derek had told Isaac nothing needed to change, and yet it seemed there was a ruffle. There was a ruffle in Derek’s cool whenever Isaac stepped up to practise with Stiles. 

“Why won’t it work for him, Derek?” Stiles tried to hide his irritation but given how the rest of the wolves seemed to be holding their breath, he guessed he was leaking it, just a little.

Derek gritted his teeth. “You want me to spell it out?”

“No, I don’t. And do you know why?” Derek stared him down, eyes flashing red to match the purple from Stiles. “Because you’re wrong.”

“Time for a break,” Peter said. “Come on, guys, we’ll break for lunch and give them some space.”

“We don’t need space,” Derek snapped.

“Well, maybe _we_ do,” Peter countered as the last of the pack skittered out of the door. “Get it sorted so we can get on with our work.” Derek’s shift was fast, but not fast enough as Stiles reached out with his mind to pin Derek in place, gnashing and snarling at Peter as he sauntered out of the door.

Derek turned on Stiles. “Don’t _ever_ …”

“What, keep you from being an idiot? Too late.” Stiles dropped Derek on his ass and watched the fight drain out of him. “We shouldn’t take out our frustrations with each other on the others, and yes, I’m sorry. I only held you back because the others had left already. I wouldn’t do that in front of them.” Derek stared at the floor between his knees where he sat, breathing heavily. “Derek?” The first tendrils of fear latched hold deep in Stiles’ stomach that this time he’d gone too far, and his heart lurched causing Derek to look up. “I know what you’re afraid of,” Stiles said quietly. “With Isaac. But it isn’t like that. I promise.”

“Isn’t like what?” Derek’s icy tone cut through Stiles’ cool, but he breathed through it.

“Remember that morning after the pixies?” The colours swirled too fast around Derek for Stiles to catch anything significant. “I said it’s different with Peter. With Isaac. We fuck, sure. We have fun, but…they’re not you, Derek. They never will be. And yes, I even love them, in a way, I guess, but it will never be, can never be the way I love you.” Stiles approached slowly, ignoring the low growl as he got close enough to rest a gentle hand on Derek’s shoulder. “We’re more. You get that, right?”

“But I can’t give you what they give you.” The hurt flowed out of Derek in waves threatening to drown them both. 

“And yet they will never mean to me what you mean to me.” 

Derek melted into Stiles’ arms. “I’m sorry. It just…”

“I know. It’s okay. I hate it when you get close to them too.”

“I want so much to be with you, Stiles, but I don’t know how. Every time I see you with them, it reminds me of what we don’t have.”

“Yet.” Derek huffed against his shoulder. “We’ll get there. Even if it takes a decade.”

“And in the meantime, I have to sit back and watch you fuck anything and everything except me.”

“You want me to stop? I’ll stop. I’d do it for you.” And this time, Stiles understood what he was saying and meant it. It had been a long process over the last couple of weeks, but he hated seeing Derek this way, and he would do anything, absolutely anything, to stop him torturing himself even if it involved never having sex again. It wouldn’t be easy, Stiles was man enough to recognise when he had a problem—much like the various stages of his Derek _problem_. He had a hankering for sex. Lots of sex. Various kinds of sex. With lots of different people—men—and it was okay. For the moment. Unless Derek needed him to stop. In which case, he would. Categorically. Stop. 

“You mean it, don’t you?”

“With every part of my being.”

“And you really think you could scan Isaac without being…you know…”

“Turned on? Yes. And Peter. You, however, not so much. Everything is so…extra with you, and you are super sensitive to me poking around.” Derek chuffed a laugh. “You are, it gets me all fired up and wanting to make you lose your shit. In a good way,” he added for clarity.

“As opposed to what I just did.”

“Exactly.” 

“Stiles, I love you. I don’t know how that happened, and yet here we are. And sometimes, I still want to brain you, I really do.”

“Likewise, sunshine.”

“Yeah, I know.” They sat together for a while, just breathing each other in. “Hungry?”

“Always.”

“Let’s join the others for lunch and then you can work with Isaac this afternoon.”

“Okay, then.” Stiles found his feet and offered his hand to Derek. “And no more sex for me.” Derek stilled. “That’s what we agreed, right?”

Derek allowed Stiles to pull him to his feet. “No, it’s not necessary. Not yet.”

“But…”

“I don’t want you to stop enjoying yourself, Stiles. We’re not ready to settle down. You’re not even nineteen yet.” Stiles went to say something, but Derek kissed him. “Soon,” he said, grinning. “But not yet. Agreed?”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I am. You might still need to remind me it’s my choice, but I’m totally okay with it.” Derek’s smile was genuine enough. The colours around him bright and clear, his heart strong and centred, and yet there was something lingering Stiles couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe it was his own hang-ups making themselves known and getting caught up in Derek’s. Stiles already had an intimate understanding of how easy it was to project his own baggage onto Derek, but while they were both still healthy, it probably wasn’t the time to look too deeply into what was actually starting to present itself.


End file.
